The Sensitive Side of Hiko Seijuuro
by KenSan1990
Summary: ONESHOT. Everyone knows that Hiko is cruel. But there are those rare little moments when he shows his feelings. This is one time when Kenshin was little that he helped out.


A/N: I though of something last night and I wanted to share it with you. I thought that it would be cool. Here you go!

**The Sensitive Side of Hiko Seijuuro**

Kenshin was swinging the sword that Hiko had just given him. He had only met Hiko a year ago, maybe less than that. He worked hard for his shishou and made sure he followed all the rules. The thing was he wasn't really even taught any of the style yet. That was what he wanted. He was anxious, that must have been it.

Hiko watched sitting outside his hut, a cup of sake in his hand. He liked to watch Kenshin. It was amusing to see the young child try his hardest. It shows you that he really wanted to do this. He was proud of Kenshin, though he wouldn't say it.

He smiled, and as Kenshin turned his head to see if Hiko approved the smile faded to a smirk as he nodded. Kenshin turned away and Hiko was just thinking of how he picked up Kenshin after his friends died. Along with his parents. As much as he wouldn't say it, he felt allot for Kenshin. Losing your parents was hard, and it was hard on Kenshin. Hiko couldn't imagine losing his parents, at least at such a young age.

He watched Kenshin continuing to do strokes on his new sword. He had just stopped using a bokken, which Hiko didn't really want him to use in the first place. Kenshin needed to work up his arm strength before he could even pick up a steel sword. "Shishou?" Hiko worked out of his daze quickly and looked to his young pupil who stared at him with weary eyes.

"Hm?" it sounded cruel but Hiko didn't care. He sounded like that all the time and Kenshin had gotten tired of telling him to stop. It never turned out right.

"I'm tired shishou," he said. Hiko looked up at the sky which was now in a pink-orange color. He looked to Kenshin who was sweating profusely.

"You're tired?" he asked. Kenshin nodded. Normally when Hiko used that tone he would start again, but this time his body was just too weak. "You think that you'll accomplish Hiten-Mitsurugi getting tired so easily. You couldn't have done two hundred," Hiko said. Kenshin looked at him dropping the sword and falling to the ground. Hiko was taken aback. He knew that Kenshin was tired but he didn't think that he would collapse. He was a ball of energy, it seemed like whenever he reached his limit it just expanded.

Hiko stood from his perch and walked over to the young boy placing his large hand on his deshi's back. "Thr... three...hun... hundred... six... sixty... two," his voice was even exhausted. Hiko closed his eyes. The kid loved to try and outsmart him or contradict him. Hiko only sighed and picked up the sword. Kenshin had done well and he wasn't going to say that he didn't. Picking up the sheath his gaze went to his deshi one more time and he frown. It was sympathetic. That was something that was rare to be seen in Hiko. He picked up the boy and cradled him stepping into the hut.

He set Kenshin down, his eyes cracked as he gazed at his shishou. He smiled. "Arigato shishou," he said. Hiko sat down next to him placing a blanket over the small form. Kenshin didn't think much of it and turned over to his side. He was exhausted, but for some odd reason sleep was eluding him. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to sleep so much it was impossible.

"Shishou," his voice broke the silence. Hiko turned from the fire and looked at him.

"Hmm." Kenshin stared for a moment at the way Hiko looked as the fire reflected on him.

"I can't get to sleep," he said. Hiko shut his eyes and responded.

"I thought that you were tired,"

Kenshin started to feel bad. He stopped his training early complaining that he was tired and then he couldn't get to sleep. What was Hiko going to do?

The fire was the only thing in the room that had noise, and Kenshin spoke up starting. "Gomennasii. I just can't," he said. The child's voice was desperate and Hiko looked over his shoulder. Kenshin was propped up on his elbow looking at his shishou. Those amethyst orbs dug deep into Hiko. It was almost like he was begging to Hiko to do something. Hiko sighed again and turned to Kenshin who had lain down on the bed again.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Kenshin shrugged. "You're not making this easy, baka deshi," Hiko growled. Kenshin was becoming scared and got a case of goose bumps.

Hiko waited for the voice to pipe up again, but it didn't come. Did he just scare Kenshin? He didn't mean to. At least Kenshin couldn't see his astonished face.

Glancing at the small form one more time Hiko slid over and put his hand on Kenshin's back. The touch had made Kenshin jolt and Hiko started to rubbed up and down.

"S-shishou?" Kenshin voice was worried. Of course it was worried. Hiko knew why. There had to be only one sentence running through his deshi's mind. Has my shishou gone crazy? This wasn't the Hiko that he knew. Well, Hiko he knew or not, Kenshin started to get drowsy.

Hiko knew what he was doing. He wasn't going to start singing. That would keep Kenshin awake for days, but he was doing something that his mother did to him when he was a child. It really helped for some reason. "Keep your mouth shut," he said. "It would be a good idea," he continued. "If you want to go to sleep," Hiko's voice softened.

Kenshin closed his eyes finally and Hiko smiled at the small form. The sounds of snoring soon filled the hut and Hiko backed away. He wanted to make sure that Kenshin was asleep before he moved away. The black haired man didn't want to do it again.

"Don't expect that again deshi," Hiko said quietly as he sat against the wall. "It's not fitting for a man who is learning Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu," Hiko himself was starting to doze off to the sound of the fire and told himself to douse it. Sitting back down he examined Kenshin who turned over on the floor.

"Then again," he said resting his head on the wall," you aren't quiet a man yet," and he too fell asleep, all the while telling himself never to do that again. No matter how much Kenshin begged.

A/N: I know kinda weird but I thought that it would be a cute idea. KenSan out!


End file.
